Cosmic Masters
The Cosmic Masters are eleven scholars that have devoted themselves to mastering Cosmic Magic. Because it is such a difficult art to master, each was only able to learn one spell (except for Mal Torin, who mastered two.) They are Mal Torin, Rak-Tir, Yenna Morne, Traelik Connors, Sabor Irrven, Ramone Balhad, Oliver Swiftfinger, Falker Macbeth, Jeremiah Macbeth, Jenson Wilson, and Forthin Malwen. History It is said that the Cosmic Masters were a party of magic adventurers gifted by gods for their service. Cosmic Magic has become a legacy, each of the eleven knowing their part in magic and passing it down before they decease. If no adventurers come seeking their power, they must seek out a young child to grow and master the magic themselves. They refuse to grant their power to anybody other than those they deem worthy to hold it. Such great power cannot fall into the hands of just anybody. Because of this, they feel the responsibility of the balance of the universe falls into their hands. The Cosmic Masters all follow a similar code. #You must isolate yourself to keep from harm. #You must abide by all rightful laws of all just countries. #You may only grant your power to one who is bound by his word, and is willing to follow all rightful laws of all just countries. In order for an individual to be selected to carry a power, the eleven must all gather. All eleven must vote in agreement to the individual's gain in power, or else it cannot be done. The Masters Each of the Cosmic Masters has mastered a cosmic spell. They have revealed every purpose and possibility of that spell, and know its full potential. Masters of Time Yenna Morne Yenna Morne is the current human who has mastered Tardus Tempus, the cosmic spell that allows her to move in a quicker time frame than those around her. Traelik Connors Traelik Connors is the current human who has mastered Capitonem Habitus, the cosmic spell that allows him to put anything into stasis, trapping it in time. He has used this to trap all of the isolatory locations of the current Cosmic Masters, in a way for them to freely move in and out without time passing within the locations. In doing so, the eleven cannot age so long as they remain in their locations. Masters of Space Rak-Tir Rak-Tir is the current lizardman who has mastered Caeca Vis, the cosmic spell that gives him total telekinesis. He is considered the most powerful of the Cosmic Masters. Sabor Irrven Sanor Irrven is the Dark Elf who has mastered Mutari Situm, the cosmic spell that allows him to teleport to any location he has seen. In order to master this spell, he has traveled to every major site worthy of a map, including the other locations of The Cosmic Masters. Ramone Balhad Ramone Balhad is the human who has mastered Adducam Vacua, the cosmic spell that allows him to create a singularity that will suck nearby objects in, then disappear. Rumors have it that his location is very tidy. Masters of the Cosmos Mal Torin Mal Torin is the Half-Elf who has mastered Sol Captis, which allows him to absorb and manipulate the power of the sun. He has also mastered Sol Trinam, ''which allows her to magnify the sun's power and channel it through a beam of light. Having mastered two cosmic spells, Torin is the highest authority of the Cosmic Masters. Oliver Swiftfinger Oliver Swiftfinger is the Halfling who has mastered ''Potentia Luna, which allows him to transform the energy around him into lunar energy, then manipulate it. Masters of the Mind Falker Macbeth Falker Macbeth is the human who has mastered Sapiunt Vigilate, which allows him to manipulate the telepathic energy that the mind gives off. Also, he and Jeremiah Macbeth are brothers. Jenson Wilson Jenson Wilson is the human who has mastered Sensu Mutatio, which allows him to manipulate the five senses in any way. Forthin Malwen Forthin Malwen is the Dragonkin who has mastered Sapiunt Suadeant, which allows him to compel the mind to do something. Jeremiah Macbeth Jeremiah is the human who has mastered Magus_Captis, which will allow him to trap the power of any spell into a rune, which can be activated at any time. He is also Falker Macbeth's older brother. Category:Canon